When a vehicle is towing a trailer, the added weight and brake force of the trailer (especially if the trailer is on an inclined surface) impacts the braking performance of the vehicle. For example, braking used to decelerate a vehicle when the vehicle is not towing a trailer may not be sufficient to decelerate the vehicle by the same amount when the vehicle is towing a trailer. This situation can occur even when separate brakes are used on the trailer. Accordingly, it can be difficult for an operator to adjust to the impact of the trailer on braking performance, which can create uncomfortable and potentially unsafe driving conditions.